Catherine Riddle and the Werewolf Curse
by Cathrine Rose Mathies
Summary: The first book of my 7 book series. About the average witch named Catherine... Life is not what it seems
1. Cpt 1 Meeting Albus Potter

Catherine let out a sigh as she seemed to get transported magically onto Platform 9 and ¾, her blue eyes looked at her platinum blonde brother Scorpius. He was a year older then Catherine, and was rather tall with a skinny, muscular build. Scorpius flashed a smile at Catherine as he pushed his cart full of supplies for a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Catherine grinned pushing her cart, "So are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts, Catherine?" Catherine's mother, Astoria asked putting her skinny pale hands around Catherine's shoulders. Catherine looked at her blonde father, Draco. She knew if she said she wasn't he would probably ground her for a year. "Yes mother" Catherine squeaked glancing back at her mother. Draco narrowed his silver eyes at Catherine. Catherine had a feeling she knew why her father wasn't all that fond of her, it was probably because she was the only female born into the Malfoy family in over 100 years. Scorpius had always been treated like a prince, but even Astoria seemed just a little too careful about speaking to Catherine.

Catherine looked at her father who had stopped dead in his tracks, "Father... is something wrong?" Scorpius asked turning to his father who seemed to be watching a family of five saying their good-byes to each other. Astoria looked at her husband "Draco, it's only Harry and Ginny with their family..." she said. "Astoria, you don't understand. Harry Potter has been my arch enemy for many years. Their youngest son is Scorpius's age and their daughter is Catherine's age. It's all to easy for Catherine and Scorpius to become friends with the Potter's filthy mud-blood children" Draco said quietly in his wife's ear. Catherine looked at Scorpius and then at the family. There was a boy who looked only a year or two older then Scorpius, who had curly jet black hair and was wearing rectangular framed glasses. There was a boy who looked around Scorpius's age possibly a few months younger standing next to the older boy, this boy had jet black hair that flipped perfectly over his eyes slightly. His eyes were so bright that even from this distance Catherine could tell they were green. Suddenly Catherine saw a small petite girl with long ginger hair come out from hiding behind her mother, Catherine narrowed her eyes, the girl was her age. "Who are they?" Catherine asked watching the family intensely.

"Father's arch enemies' children, the eldest one is named James Potter, he's in Griffindor and is just an idiot half the time. The other son is Albus Potter, all the girls love him, he's in Slytherin..." Scorpius paused in what seemed like anger. "Then there's the daughter Lily Potter, it's her first year and I think that she's going to be in Hufflepuff" Scorpius continued.

"Wait your in Slytherin like Albus.." Catherine said before whispering "Introduce me and him, when we get on the train". Scorpius sighed "Fine", suddenly the horn of the Hogwarts Express blew. "Well bye" Draco said hugging his son, Catherine looked at her mother before hugging her. Scorpius grabbed Catherine arm "Come on let's go. We need to get on the train" he said sharply before dragging her onto the train.

"How are we going to find him?" Catherine asked as large groups of children pushed past them. Scorpius glared at Catherine as he lead her through the train, "Why do you want to meet him, he is the worst excuse for a wizard" Scorpius hissed. Catherine sighed

"It might be nice to meet him..." Catherine murmured looking around for a spare compartment.

"I swear we aren't related" Scorpius said before going into an empty compartment and sitting down on the black seats. Catherine narrowed her eyes before sitting down on the seat across from Scorpius. The sound of giggling began to get louder, "That would be Albus with his girls, no doubt" Scorpius muttered under his breath. Suddenly the boy Catherine had seen on the platform came into sights "Yo, Malfoy. Your sister's cute, mind if I sit with her?" Albus said leaning on the compartment opening with girls surrounding him and staring.

Scorpius grit his teeth with anger "Keep your hands off her, You bastard!" Scorpius yelled standing up and pushing Albus.

"Mate, I'm just playing. But seriously do you mind if I sit with you? Most of the other compartments are full" Albus said running his hand through his black hair. Scorpius sighed before sitting back down "Sure" Scorpius said with a frown. Albus nodded before turning to the girls behind him "Alright, ladies I'm travelling with the Malfoy's but I promise I'll visit every one of you in your dreams" Albus said flashing a charming smile. The girls gasped and giggled before running off, Albus smiled before turning to Scorpius and Catherine "I swear, they could not be any more annoying" he said sitting down next to Scorpius. Catherine stayed quiet and looked up at her brother. "Catherine meet Albus, Albus meet Catherine" Scorpius said, Catherine played with a strand of her long, thick and wavy hair "Nice to meet you" she murmured.


	2. Cpt 2 Arriving at Hogwarts

The train started to move, leaving a blanket of mist. Catherine watched as her parents slowly became dots on the horizon. _Hoot, Hoot_ she heard an owl call, the owl seemed to be coming closer. Catherine turned her head to see a dark grey owl with bright amber eyes fly into the compartment and land on Scorpius' shoulder. A letter hung from it's mouth, Scorpius tilted his head and took the letter. "Thank you" he murmured giving the owl a pat before it flew out of the compartment.

"Who could possibly be sending you a note?" Catherine asked leaning over to her brother trying to see the letter.

"I guess we'll find out" Scorpius said before opening the letter and began reading it out.

"_You are in more danger then you think, the walls of Hogwarts won't save you this time, pesky Malfoy"_

Albus tilted his head "This time?"

"What does it mean this time?" Catherine questioned

"Maybe it has something to do with mother and father, you know it doesn't say my name. Mother and father could have escaped something when they were younger" Scorpius said

"Or someone could be pranking you. My brother is on this train after all" Albus said examining the letter.

Catherine shook her head "No, I feel this letter is real", Albus and Scorpius looked at her

"You can't feel if something is real or not" Scorpius said

"Yeah, it's kind of impossible" Albus said looking at Catherine with judging eyes.

Catherine narrowed her eyes, something in her told her that they were wrong...

After an many hours of travelling, the train finally stopped, "We're here" Scorpius said standing up. They had all changed into their Hogwarts robes, Albus and Scorpius were wearing long black pants, a white shirt, a green and silver neck-tie with a blazer over the top, Catherine on the other hand was wearing a dark grey skirt, a white shirt, a black tie and a blazer of the top, along with black leather shoes. Catherine stood up rather quickly and followed Scorpius and Albus off the train to where a large group of students ranging from the ages of elven to eighteen stood. Catherine was amazed that this many students could fit on the one train.

"Hi Albus!" the little red haired girl that Catherine had seen before said walking over to Albus with five other people behind her.

"Hi, Lily, Roxanne, Fred, James, Hugo, Rose" Albus said with a smile, Catherine turned her head. There was the petite red haired girl with, a darker skinned girl that looked around fourteen, a darker skinned boy who looked around thirteen, the boy with curly jet black hair and glasses, a pale red haired boy that had bright ginger hair who looked around eleven and a girl with long frizzy red hair. It was quite overwhelming to see this many people, suddenly Albus's eyes went wide "Quick, hide me.. fan-girl alert!" Albus muttered before hiding in front of James. Catherine rolled her eyes and decided to find some new people to hang out with.

She left the group and began walking around when suddenly she saw three girls. A girl with short brown hair with brown cat ears, a girl with very long blonde hair and icy blue eyes and another girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Catherine began to approach them "Uh, hi I'm Catherine. Mind if I hang with you?" Catherine said bluntly, "Sure, I'm Jade this is Darcie and Grace" the girl with cat ears said. Catherine could already tell that the girl with cat ears was going to be a handful.


	3. Cpt 3 Joffrey Parkinson

Catherine, Darcie, Jade and Grace made their way with the other students of Hogwarts through the gates of Hogwarts led by only the light of a lantern. "First years, this way!" a voice called, Catherine looked around before following Darcie, Jade and Grace. They were led by a single lantern through different gates until they arrived at grand wooden doors that were closed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts I'm Headmistress McGonagall, I'm also head of Griffindor house, now this will be your home for the next seven years of your life. Now behind these doors your classmates await your arrival, but before you can join them you must be sorted into your houses. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor and Slytherin, for the next seven years your housemates will be like your family. More will be explain when your inside, I'll be right back" the headmistress said before opening the grand doors just enough for her to squeeze through. The headmistress was rather lean, with long dark silver hair that was tied up in a bun with a large green witch's hat on her head, she wore long green robes that matched the witch's hat.

Catherine looked around at her fellow classmates, "Excuse me, you worthless excuses for wizards move!" she heard a young boy yell as he pushed through the crowd to the front. Catherine gulped and looked at the boy, he had dark brown hair that fell over his dark brown eyes and his skin was slightly tanned. He looked over at Catherine with cold eyes "Who are you?" he snapped,

"Catherine Malfoy, who are you?" Catherine squeaked the boy was rather scary.

"I'm Joffrey Parkinson- wait you're a Malfoy?" Catherine nodded

"A girl who was born into the Malfoy family, how interesting" Joffrey murmured looking at Catherine.

"So what house are you planning to get?" Joffrey asked, Catherine felt so under pressure. She didn't know what to say

"Slytherin?" she murmured making it obvious of her uncertainty, Joffrey looked at Catherine

"A pure-blood who wants to be in Slytherin. Hmm, wanna be friends?" Joffrey asked, Jade's eyes narrowed and her cat ears twitched with anger

"Hey leave her alone!" Jade snapped

"Dupriez, nice to see you" Joffrey said looking at Jade before looking back at Catherine

"You're friends with a cat, seriously?" he said with a chuckle.

"Leave her alone, you pure-blood scum!" a boy said emerging from the crowd, he had short dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes

"Scamander, I didn't see you there" Joffrey said approaching the boy,

"Lysander stop, you'll regret it" another blonde boy said, he looked exactly the same as the other boy.

"Lorcan don't wory I'll be fine" Lysander murmured, Catherine watched as the scene unfolded.

Before anything else could happen Headmistress McGonagall step back in front of the students, she cleared her throat looking at the children sharply. Lorcan and Lysander went back to where they were and Joffrey turned back around facing the doors. A smile covered the headmistress's face again "We're ready for you" she said before the grand doors flung open revealing four long tables full of students, Catherine gulped. The headmistress lead them through the middle corridor between the Griffindor table and the Ravenclaw table, at the front of the hall stood a rather tall man with long jet black hair with an even long black beard, he had a rather mean looking face, it was probably the scar that was on his cheek.

When they reached the front they saw a rather old sorting hat, the man took a step forward and glanced back at the large table of what looked like professors behind him. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Headmaster Blackeye" he said with a rough voice, the headmistress took a step forward and picked up a scroll "One by one I'll call up your names, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you'll be sorted" she explained picking up the hat.


	4. Cpt 4 The Sorting Ceremony

"Jade Dupriez!" the headmistress called out, Jade smiled and skipped up the small stairs to the headmistress and sat on the small stool. The headmistress placed the hat on Jade's head and took a step back. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Griffindor, no. Maybe a Hufflepuff? No... RAVENCLAW!" the witch's hat sorted Jade. The Ravenclaw table cheered, Jade stood up and the sorting hat was taken off her head and she ran down to the Ravenclaw table and sat between a beautiful blonde girl who looked around Seventeen and a boy with bright blue hair who looked around 18. "Hi I'm Teddy Lupin, head boy of Ravenclaw and this is Victore Weasley head girl of Ravenclaw" the boy said flashing a kind smile

"Grace Hassell!" the headmistress called out, Grace slowly walked up staring at the sorting hat. She slowly sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, "GRIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Grace flinched slightly before getting the sorting hat taken off her head. The Griffindor table cheered as she stood up and walked to the Griffindor table and sat next to Rose Weasley, "I'm Rose Weasley, nice to meet you".

"Vince Longbottom!" the headmistress called out, suddenly a rather skinny boy with golden brown hair walked up and sat on the stool while the hat got placed on his head.

"Hmmmmm... a mix of Griffindor and Hufflepuff I see. A mix between Bravery and Loyalty.. GRIFFINDOR!" the hat said, Vince smiled and stood up getting the hat taken off his head. The Griffindor table cheered as he over to the table and across from Grace.

"Darcie Nolan!" the headmistress called out, Darcie's eyes widened as she looked up the sorting hat with terror. Catherine gave her a little push, Darcie gulped and slowly walked up and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. "Hmmm difficult, cunning like a Slytherin, intelligent and creative like a Ravenclaw but a loyal friend like a Hufflepuff... HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. Darcie jumped slightly when the hat sorted her, she got up as the Hufflepuff table cheered and the hat was taken off her head, she walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to a boy with bright blonde hair who looked around fourteen "I'm Louis Weasley, nice to meet you" he said with a hint of a French accent.

"Joffrey Parkinson!" the headmistress called, Joffrey smiled cruelly at Catherine before walking up and sitting on the stool. The hat was slowly lowered on his head, but before it touched his head it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" the Slytherin table screamed and cheered as the hat as removed from his head and he walked to the Slytherin table sitting next to Scorpius. Catherine watched "That's not right" she murmured.

"Lily Potter!" the headmistress called out, the petite red haired girl walked up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. She looked up at it, "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled out, the hat was removed and the Hufflepuff table cheered as she went down and sat in-between Darcie and Rose.

"Catherine R-, Riddle" the headmistress said with shock, Catherine looked around. Everything went quiet, "Catherine Riddle!" the headmistress repeated. Catherine looked around before saying

"Miss, is there a Catherine Malfoy on the list?"

The headmistress looked up "No"

"Then Catherine Riddle is me, I guess" Catherine said before glancing back at her brother and walking up. She knew all eyes were on her but why did it say Riddle instead of Malfoy, she decided to worry about it later. The hat was placed on her head as she sat on the stool, "Slytherin!" the hat yelled. The Slytherin table was dead quiet, so were all the other tables, they just stared at Catherine. She had the hat taken off her head and she walked over to the Slytherin table, all the students made heaps of room for her and she sat down.

"Lorcan Scamander!" the headmistress called out, the blonde boy who looked like Lysander but with green eyes went to the front and the hat was placed on his head "Ravenclaw!" the hat called out. The Ravenclaw table cheered as he went down and sat across from Jade.

"Lastly, Lysander Scamander" the headmistress called out, Lysander smiled and went up getting the hat placed on his head, "RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled. Lysander smiled getting the sorting had taken off his head, the Ravenclaw table cheered as he went over and sat next to Jade.


	5. Cpt 5 Feast

After the sorting ceremony, Headmaster Blackeye stood up and took out his wand "Let the feast begin!" he said giving his wand a flick, suddenly the empty tables were filled with numerous types of fruits and dishes. Scorpius smiled at Catherine before taking a pear and beginning to eat it, Catherine was rather overwhelmed by all the food. "So Malfoy, how come you came up as Riddle?" Joffrey asked raising an eyebrow at Catherine, Catherine narrowed her eyes

"How am I suppose to know" Catherine hissed. A girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes who looked eighteen years old sighed

"It was probably a typo" she said taking a sip from her goblet of water

"Who are you?" Joffrey snapped

"Peyton Ellwood, Head Girl" the girl said offering her hand to shake

"You a pure-blood?" Joffrey asked crossing his arms

"Yes" Peyton answered keeping her hand out to shake

"Nice to meet you" Joffrey said shaking her hand.

Catherine rolled her eyes at Joffrey, before eating some chicken using a fork. Her eyes slowly drifted over to a boy with short silver hair and bright blue eyes. Peyton smiled

"Hey Ryker, you gonna talk to the newbies?" Peyton said tilting her head, the Ryker looked at Peyton with sharp eyes. Peyton rolled her eyes

"That's Ryker Collins, head boy and prefect" Peyton explained,

"Babe, they don't need to know that" Ryker finally said, his voice was rough and evil

"Oh are you two dating?" Joffrey questioned before taking a bite out of an apple

"Ah, no he just calls girls 'babe'" Peyton said eating a cracker.

"So have you two found out what classes you have tomorrow?" Ryker asked, Catherine looked at Joffrey and shook her head

"No".

"I think first years have potions first tomorrow" Peyton said, Catherine's eyes shot over to Peyton

"All the first years from all the houses?"

"Yep" Peyton said before having a drink of water. Catherine smiled

"Cool!" Catherine exclaimed before looking over at Albus who was talking to a rather beautiful girl with long brown hair and grey eyes. Catherine tilted her head slightly as she watched them talk

"Who's that?" Catherine asked,

"Faith Morwen" Scorpius answered,

"Faith Morwen?" Catherine questioned

"Ah, his girlfriend sort of thing. It's complicated" Scorpius said with a nervous smile.

"He's twelve and he has a girlfriend?" Catherine choked,

"Yeah, surprising since his Griffindor brother James hasn't had a girlfriend yet and he's fifteen" Scorpius said eating an apple.

After the feast was finished students were lead through the halls to the dormitories. "Keep up" Ryker yelled as he lead the students of Slytherin down many staircases, Catherine sighed and looked over at Scorpius "How many stairs are there?" she asked,

"A few, the Slytherin common room is located in the underground dungeon. You can see under the lake from every window, it's amazing" Scorpius said smiling. Catherine watched as the black and green cloaks of the students in front of her dragged against the ground slightly.

Soon they arrived in the common room, "We suggest you all go to sleep, first day of subjects is hard work" Peyton said.

"Girls dormitories up the right staircase and to the left, boys dormitories up the left staircase and to the right. Girls bathroom up the right staircase and take a right boys bathroom up the left staircase and take a left. Good night I'm off to bed" Ryker said before going up the left staircase. Catherine sighed before beginning to go up the right staircase but stopped and stared at Faith and Albus.

"I love you" Albus said hugging Faith smiling happily,

"I love you too, Al-Bal"Faith answered kissing Albus on the cheek before going up the right staircase passing Catherine.

Catherine glanced at Faith as she passed before looking back at Albus. Albus looked at Catherine "It's rude to spy, Catherine" he said with a slight chuckle,

Catherine's cheeks went red with embarrassment, she quickly ran up the stairs and to her room.


	6. Cpt 6 Love Lost

The next day Catherine walked down the stairs dressed in her full Slytherin uniform. Peyton and Ryker stood behind the dark green couch watching the students rush around, "Ten more minutes, until breakfast" Peyton called. Catherine looked at the long arch windows that showed fish swimming past, she saw Scorpius standing at the window watching the fish swim by. Catherine walked over

"Hey" she greeted smiling happily, Scorpius glanced at Catherine

"Hey" he said with a slight smile

"What are you thinking about" she asked watching as fish swam past

"Meet me in the library at free period" Scorpius said before walking away, Catherine watched him walk away. Suddenly yelling started

"Fine you don't deserve me anyway!" Faith yelled

"I don't deserve you!? You don't deserve me" Albus yelled back

"Oh that's it, never talk to me again!" Faith screamed before storming out.

Everyone was dead quiet just staring at Albus, Catherine raised an eyebrow at Albus. Albus shrugged "I guess I'm single?" he said with a nervous smile.

Ryker looked at his watch "Alright let's go!"he yelled opening the door that lead to the Slytherin common room. The students rushed to the door and walked up the staircases, Catherine found herself walking next to Albus

"So what happened Romeo?" Catherine asked with a smile, Albus laughed

"Ah, well I kinda said that the relationship wasn't working for me" Albus said.

Catherine shrugged "That doesn't sound so bad"

"Well Faith over reacts to things" Albus said running his hand through his hair.

They soon arrived in the great hall, they all sat at the Slytherin table and began eating while Headmaster Blackeye yelled out announcements.

"First years have Potions, Defence Against the Dark arts, then free period then lunch"

"Second years have Charms, Muggle Studies, then free period then lunch"

"Third years have Transfiguration, Potions, then free period then lunch"

"Fourth years have Defence Against the Dark arts, Potions, then free period then lunch"

"Fifth years have Care of Magical Creatures, Study of Ancient Runes, then free period then lunch"

"Sixth years have Alchemy, Astronomy, then free period then lunch"

"And Seventh years have History of Magic, Transfiguration, then free period then lunch"

Catherine looked at Scorpius who she was sitting next to "Defence Against the Dark arts?"

"Learning how to defend yourself, you'll like it" Scorpius said taking a bite out of an apple.

After a few minutes of eating the students where dismissed to their first classes, Catherine walked with Joffrey. "Catherine!" she heard a voice call from behind her, she turned to see Jade, Darcie and Grace running after her.

"Oh hi" she said smiling,

"Aren't you excited after eleven years of waiting we're finally gonna learn how to do this random magic stuff"Jade exclaimed. Catherine smiled

"Yeah"

"My god it's magic who really cares!" Joffrey said turning to face Catherine.

"We do... Duh.." Grace said with a shrug.

"Why don't you just mind your own business Joffrey" Darcie hissed

"And who are you" Joffrey purred

"Darcie Nolan, First year, Ravenclaw, muggle-born" Darcie said.

Joffrey chuckled "For a muggle-born Ravenclaw, you really have a large mouth"

"And for a pure-blood, Slytherin you sure do hold back" Darcie hissed

"Nice one" Catherine murmured.

"Oh my Merlin can we just get to class" Jade whined

"Happily" Darcie hissed shoving passed Joffrey, Grace growled as she passed Joffrey and Jade flashed her two sharp cat teeth at him as she passed. Catherine sighed before before passing Joffrey, Lysander and Lorcan walked up to Joffrey

"I suggest you don't mess with them" Lysander snapped

"What do you know Scamander" Joffrey hissed before continuing to walk


	7. Cpt 7 Potions class pt 1

When Joffrey, Darcie, Grace, Jade and Catherine arrived in potions class they found seats at the back of the class. Two girls one with short ginger hair and green eyes and the other with long golden hair and blue eyes turned around "Hi, I'm Lucy and this is my twin sister Molly Weasley" the girl with short ginger hair said with a rather friendly voice, Joffrey looked up from picking his nails

"And we care, why?" he snapped

"Joffrey don't be so rude" Catherine said nudging Joffrey. "Excuse Joffrey, I'm Catherine, this is Jade, Darcie and Grace" Catherine continued.

Lucy smiled "Nice to meet you"

"Yes delightful" Molly murmured.

Suddenly a very short and plump old lady wobbled in, she had rather messy silver hair, dark green eyes, her fingers were very skinny, she wore a green cape over her black dress and she had a black crow on her head.

Catherine's eyes widened "This should be interesting" she murmured,

"Hello students, I'm Professor Gray. So let me mark the roll and then teach you potions and stuff" the lady said before picking up a folder with a sheet of paper in it.

"So interesting" Catherine muttered rolling her eyes

"Catherine Riddl-, sorry Malfoy" Professor Gray called out

Catherine put up her hand "Here miss", Professor Gray glared at Catherine coldly before looking back at the marking sheet where a feather quill was floating just above the piece of paper and ticked it.

"Joffrey Parkinson" Professor Gray called out

"Here" Joffrey said putting up his hand, the quill ticked the paper again

"Grace Hassell"

"Here" Grace said, the quill ticked the paper

"Darcie Nolan"

"Here"

"Jade Dupriez"

"Here"

"Lysander Scamander"

"Here, Ms Gray"

"Lorcan Scamander"

"Here"

"Molly Weasley"

"Here"

"Lucy Weasley"

"Here Miss"

"William Burt"

"Ah miss I prefer B.B" a boy who was also up the back with his feet resting on the desk, Catherine looked over at the brown haired Slytherin boy.

"Well B.B, get your feet off my desks and get it through your head that no one will ever call you B.B" Professor Gray hissed.

The Slytherin boy rolled his eyes and dragged his feet off the desk.

"Vince Longbottom"

"Here"

"Ryan Whelsh", there was silence

"Ryan Whelsh!"

"Not here miss" a boy with reddish hair and brown hair

"My guess is that, mr ginger is Ryan Whelsh" Jade murmured stretching

"And you are?" Professor Gray asked, the boy started laughing

"Ryan Whelsh, Hufflepuff" the boy said laughing, Professor looked at the boy unamused.

"Okay let's got on with this lesson, before I go into a dragon's cage to die" Professor Gray hissed.

"Now grab your book Magical Drafts and Potions, then open to page 324" Professor Gray ordered, Catherine sighed walking over to a cabinet followed by a few other students and grabbed a dark grey velvet covered book that had written in gold writing **Magical Drafts and Potions**.

"Read about the Forgetfulness potion, tell me when your done" Professor Gray ordered. Catherine's eyes looked at the old looking pages, she began to read:

_**Forgetfulness Potion**_

_The forgetfulness is a potion which causes an unknown degree of memory loss in the drinker. The three most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potion are:_

_Lethe River Water_

_Mistletoe Berries_

_Valerian sprigs_

_Brewing instructions_

_Add 2 drops of Lethe River Water__to your cauldron_

_Gently heat for 20 seconds_

_Add 2 Valerian sprigs__to your cauldron_

_Stir 3 times, clockwise_

_Wave your wand_

_Leave to brew and return in 45-60 minutes_

_Add 2 measures of __Standard Ingredient__to the mortar_

_Add 4 mistletoe berries__to the mortar_

_Crush into a medium-fine powder using the pestle_

_Add 2 pinches of the crushed mixture to your cauldron_

_Stir 5 times, anti-clockwise_

_Wave your wand to complete the potion_

Catherine finished reading and put up her hand "Done miss", Professor Gray nodded

"Good, now grab your book and come with me, I'll get you started on making it" Professor Gray said motioning for Catherine to follow her. Catherine grabbed her book and followed Professor Gray into a side room that was connected to the classroom.


	8. Cpt 8 Potions class pt 2

Professor Gray stopped at a table with a black cauldron, "Okay this is your station, these are your mistletoe berries, Lethe River water and Valerian. Just read what to do" Professor Gray said before leaving. Catherine stood there stunned "O-okay" she stammered as the short, plump professor left. "Okay, two drops of Lethe River water" Catherine read grabbing the small midnight blue bottle of water, she opened the lid and let two drops fall into the cauldron.

Catherine looked at the cauldron nervously, before looking at her book "Heat gently for twenty seconds" she murmured as she read. She got her wand out "What spell was that... ah Incendio" she whispered, a small jet of fire when to under the cauldron. "One and a Two and a Three and a Four and a Five.." she began counting as she put her wand away. After she had counted to twenty she blew out the flame, then she read the next step "Two Valerian sprigs" she murmured. She looked at white flowers that had with some roots at the ends. She chopped the roots off and put two in the cauldron, "Stir three times clockwise " she murmured grabbing a wooden spoon and stirring it three times clockwise.

Suddenly Joffrey, Grace, Darcie and Jade walked in with Professor Gray who took them to tables and started explaining what to do. Catherine glanced over at them before reading the next step "Wave your wand" she read quietly, she grabbed her wand and waved it over to the cauldron. Catherine sighed as she read the next step "Professor Gray, it says to wait for 45-60 minutes" Catherine said,

"I'll finish it off" Professor Gray said walking over "It looks pretty good" she added,

"Thank you miss" Catherine said happily,

"Now go help out those four, they look a little lost" Professor Gray said looking at Joffrey, Grace, Darcie and Jade who looked rather confused just staring at their books. Catherine nodded before walking over

"Need any help?" she asked, Darcie looked up

"Kind of, you see we never had potions in the muggle world we just baked, which is similar" Darcie said

"Well just act like it's baking" Catherine said, Jade's cat ears twitch

"I fricking hate this class" she murmured.

"Aww Tails, it's not that bad is it?" Joffrey said in a baby-like voice, Jade's eyes glared at Joffrey harshly

"Shut up" she murmured.

"Okay, that's it. I've had enough of you guys fighting, just shut up and deal with each other!" Grace snapped, Catherine slowly backed away from Grace

"You don't have to mean about it" Catherine murmured

"I wasn't being mean" Grace said.

"OH I GET IT"Jade yelled before starting to make her potion, Catherine watched

"Why don't you just copy her?" Catherine said.

Suddenly a bell went, "Class is over" Joffrey said putting the last ingredient into his cauldron and picking up his book and running out of the classroom followed by Grace, Darcie and Jade, Catherine watched and raised an eyebrow before walking out of the classroom into the crowded hallway. "Transfiguration" she murmured, she saw Peyton "Hey Peyton do you know where Transfiguration is?" Catherine asked. Peyton sighed "Let me think... classroom 104A, which is five-hundred metres that way then turn right" Peyton said. Catherine nodded

"Thank you Peyton!" Catherine yelled before running in the direction Peyton told her to go. But suddenly she ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh god are you okay?" Catherine opened her eyes to see a blonde boy with bright green eyes offering his hand to help her up, Catherine took his hand and stood up. His voice was slightly French "I'm Louis Weasley, and you are?" he asked with kind eyes,

"Catherine Riddl-, I mean Malfoy"

"Oh your Scorpius's sister" he said, "Well it's nice to meet you" he said before running away.

Catherine smiled before continuing to run in the direction Peyton told her to go.

Professor Gray stopped at a table with a black cauldron, "Okay this is your station, these are your mistletoe berries, Lethe River water and Valerian. Just read what to do" Professor Gray said before leaving. Catherine stood there stunned "O-okay" she stammered as the short, plump professor left. "Okay, two drops of Lethe River water" Catherine read grabbing the small midnight blue bottle of water, she opened the lid and let two drops fall into the cauldron.

Catherine looked at the cauldron nervously, before looking at her book "Heat gently for twenty seconds" she murmured as she read. She got her wand out "What spell was that... ah Incendio" she whispered, a small jet of fire when to under the cauldron. "One and a Two and a Three and a Four and a Five.." she began counting as she put her wand away. After she had counted to twenty she blew out the flame, then she read the next step "Two Valerian sprigs" she murmured. She looked at white flowers that had with some roots at the ends. She chopped the roots off and put two in the cauldron, "Stir three times clockwise " she murmured grabbing a wooden spoon and stirring it three times clockwise.

Suddenly Joffrey, Grace, Darcie and Jade walked in with Professor Gray who took them to tables and started explaining what to do. Catherine glanced over at them before reading the next step "Wave your wand" she read quietly, she grabbed her wand and waved it over to the cauldron. Catherine sighed as she read the next step "Professor Gray, it says to wait for 45-60 minutes" Catherine said,

"I'll finish it off" Professor Gray said walking over "It looks pretty good" she added,

"Thank you miss" Catherine said happily,

"Now go help out those four, they look a little lost" Professor Gray said looking at Joffrey, Grace, Darcie and Jade who looked rather confused just staring at their books. Catherine nodded before walking over

"Need any help?" she asked, Darcie looked up

"Kind of, you see we never had potions in the muggle world we just baked, which is similar" Darcie said

"Well just act like it's baking" Catherine said, Jade's cat ears twitch

"I fricking hate this class" she murmured.

"Aww Tails, it's not that bad is it?" Joffrey said in a baby-like voice, Jade's eyes glared at Joffrey harshly

"Shut up" she murmured.

"Okay, that's it. I've had enough of you guys fighting, just shut up and deal with each other!" Grace snapped, Catherine slowly backed away from Grace

"You don't have to mean about it" Catherine murmured

"I wasn't being mean" Grace said.

"OH I GET IT"Jade yelled before starting to make her potion, Catherine watched

"Why don't you just copy her?" Catherine said.

Suddenly a bell went, "Class is over" Joffrey said putting the last ingredient into his cauldron and picking up his book and running out of the classroom followed by Grace, Darcie and Jade, Catherine watched and raised an eyebrow before walking out of the classroom into the crowded hallway. "Transfiguration" she murmured, she saw Peyton "Hey Peyton do you know where Transfiguration is?" Catherine asked. Peyton sighed "Let me think... classroom 104A, which is five-hundred metres that way then turn right" Peyton said. Catherine nodded

"Thank you Peyton!" Catherine yelled before running in the direction Peyton told her to go. But suddenly she ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh god are you okay?" Catherine opened her eyes to see a blonde boy with bright green eyes offering his hand to help her up, Catherine took his hand and stood up. His voice was slightly French "I'm Louis Weasley, and you are?" he asked with kind eyes,

"Catherine Riddl-, I mean Malfoy"

"Oh your Scorpius's sister" he said, "Well it's nice to meet you" he said before running away.

Catherine smiled before continuing to run in the direction Peyton told her to go.


	9. Cpt 9 Transfiguration Class

Catherine found herself at the Transfiguration classroom door, she could see that the teacher was in the middle of teaching the class. Catherine looked through the window and looked at the blackboard there was the drawing of a man and a wolf-man. She slowly read the heading **Werewolves**. She gulped "Okay just walk in, it's alright.." she whispered to herself. Catherine sighed before standing up straight and pushing her dark wavy hair out of her face and walked to the door and stopped. She saw a rather tall and muscular man with long wavy jet black hair that was tied back in a pony-tail,

"And you are?" the professor hissed with annoyance, Catherine gulped nervously

"C-catherine Riddle- I mean Malfoy" she answered, the professor looked at a sheet of paper

"Ah, Catherine Riddle. Of course the girl who doesn't know her last name" the professor said with a chuckle. Catherine looked down with embarrassment "Well come in" the professor said.

Catherine walked in. She felt like hundreds of eyes were watching her, she looked around for anyone she knew. "Pssst, Catherine" she heard a voice say, she turned to the direction of the voice to see Vince Longbottom looking at her with eyes that were silently offering the seat next to him. She sat down swiftly and glanced at the skinny boy with golden brown eyes that was Vince Longbottom,

"Thank you" she murmured, Vince grinned

"Any time" he whispered.

"Now as I was saying, Werewolves werewolves are human until the full moon of every month when they turn into a fearsome and deadly wolf like creature" the professor explained pointing at the human picture and then the wolf-like drawing.

"What's this guy's deal?" Catherine whispered to Vince quietly

"Professor Daniel Bloodfang, from Transylvania but moved to Scotland when he was four. Went to school at Hogwarts being in Slytherin house" Vince answered, Catherine glanced at Vince with a puzzled expression on her face

"How do you know all this?" Catherine questioned

"Ah, I've met him before. He was in Diagon Alley the day I went to get my books and supplies" Vince answered stroking his neck nervously. Catherine eyes were drawn to two small puncture wounds on his neck.

"Vince what are those, marks?" she asked

"Ah pen marks" Vince said smiling.

Catherine went back to listening to Professor Bloodfang talk about werewolves, Catherine glanced at Joffrey who was a few seats away from her. He seemed to hate what Professor Bloodfang was saying, _why did he seem to hate what professor Bloodfang was saying?_ Catherine asked herself.

"Now the next full moon is tonight, I suggest you be cautious about exploring the grounds" Professor Bloodfang sat looking around the classroom. Catherine looked at Vince

"Are there many werewolves at Hogwarts?" she asked quietly

"Teddy Lupin is the only one I know of" Vince answered.

Catherine thought for a moment before her hand shot up in the air,

"Yes, Ms Riddle" Professor Bloodfang asked

"Who are the werewolves at Hogwarts, if you don't mind me asking?" she questioned, suddenly Joffrey went tense

"Ms Riddle, if I can't tell you. But all I can say is that there is a werewolf in this classroom" Professor Bloodfang said mysteriously. Students started whispering to each other, suddenly Jade's hand shot up "Sir, is the werewolf in the classroom you?" she asked

"No" Professor Bloodfang hissed. Professor Bloodfang's answer made everyone whisper more excitedly.

Suddenly the bell rung "Class dismissed" Professor Bloodfang said, Catherine and Vince stood up as their classmate walked quickly passed them except for Joffrey who just sat there.

"Joffrey is everything alright?" Catherine asked him walking over, Joffrey didn't answer he just sat there muttering things about the full moon tonight. Catherine tilted her head. "Joffrey?". Vince looked at the ground

"I'm gonna go" he said before walking out of the classroom, Catherine nodded before slowly walking out after Vince.


	10. Cpt 10 The Truth

Catherine walked through into the hallway, towards the library where Scorpius had told her to meet him. She saw Louis leaning on the wall with a rather long-legged girl that had long brown hair that was braided to the side. Louis spotted Catherine and smiled

"Hey Catherine!" he exclaimed before walking over followed by the girl

"Oh Louis, hi" Catherine greeted trying to act like she didn't see him

"This is Sky Crossman" he said glancing at the girl, Catherine's eyes were immediately drawn to Sky's red and orange tie. She was a Griffindor, sure Catherine didn't have anything against Griffindors unlike her mother, father and brother but something made her immediately hate Sky.

"I'm Louis's Girlfriend" Sky said smiling happily, Catherine narrowed her eyes

"Ah... that's cool, I would stay but I told Scorpius I would meet him in the library so, Bye" Catherine said before walking away quickly. Catherine shook her head "Of course the French boy has a girlfriend, but why do I care" she muttered under her breath as she dodged students as they walked through the crowds of students. She walked through the doors of the library and looked for Scorpius. There were many student's in the library, most were studying but there was the odd group of people sitting on the tables gossiping rather loudly.

She reached the back of the library and saw Scorpius sitting on the desk,

"Scorpius?" she said approaching him. Scorpius glanced at Catherine

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" he said

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Catherine questioned sitting next to him. Scorpius seemed to nervously gulp

"I swore to mother and father I wouldn't tell you but I can't hold it in any longer. You're not my sister, I am the only child of the Malfoy's. You on the other hand are Tom Marvolo Riddle's granddaughter" Scorpius said quietly just so Catherine could hear him. Catherine stared at Scorpius with disbelief

"What, no I can't be. Could I?" Catherine said

"You are, you were left on the doorstep of our house. We took you in and told each other never to tell you who you really were" Scorpius said

"So who am I really?" Catherine asked

"Catherine Mary Riddle, daughter of Daisy Riddle and Jason Riddle. You are the Granddaughter of the Dark lord" Scorpius said. Catherine could feel tears run down her face, she fell into Scorpius arms

"Scorpius you've been like a brother to me for 11 years, but it's all been a lie!" she said crying. Scorpius held Catherine tightly as she cried, before seeing Albus watching from behind a bookshelf.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Albus before getting up and chasing after Albus who was sprinting away. Catherine walked out a few minutes later and went to the girls bathroom and noticed no one was there. She looked around

"Hello?" she asked looking around, suddenly a ghost girl wearing Hogwarts robes floated down to Catherine. She had her dark hair tied into piggy tails and she had thin round glasses on

"Who are you!" the ghost girl snapped, Catherine jumped with surprise and turned to face the ghost girl who was standing right in front of her.

"I-I'm Catherine, who are you?" Catherine murmured fearfully

"I'm Moaning Mertle!" the ghost girl hissed.

Catherine backed away slightly but the ghost girl just walked towards her until Catherine hit the wall and the ghost girl was basically pinning Catherine to the wall. Catherine looked at Moaning Mertle with fear, the girl was around her age and was rather scary. But a question lingered in Catherine's head

"How did you die?" Catherine said without really thinking, Moaning Mertle floated away slightly to the sinks.

"I don't know, it was so many years ago" Moaning Mertle answered

"How long ago?" Catherine asked

"What year is it now?" Moaning Mertle asked tilting her head

"2018" Catherine answered, Mertle shrugged

"I guess about 60 years..." she murmured, Catherine narrowed her eyes while she thought

"Was Tom Marvolo Riddle around at the time?" Catherine asked,

"Yes, he was. The Sly, Slytherin brat" Mertle hissed sitting down on the ground

"What?" Catherine questioned approaching Mertle

"Tom Riddle, was quiet and a silent planner. He was the cruellest to me, he used to push me into walls and do spells that had horrible effects... It really sucked" Mertle explained

"How old was he when he did this to you?" Catherine asked

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Mertle yelled.


	11. Cpt 11 Myrtle

Catherine sighed "Myrtle answer my question, how old was he and how old were you?" Catherine answered sitting on the tiled bathroom floor. Myrtle's face went a light shade of pink, just enough for Catherine to notice.

"Myrtle?"

"Fourteen..." Myrtle said

"Huh?"

"That's how old Tom Riddle was, I was in my first year when first bullied me" Myrtle said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Memories ran through Myrtle's head

"I want to see" Catherine said as Myrtle turned her head. Myrtle sighed taking out her wand and aimed it at Catherine murmuring a few words.

Catherine felt the world around her change, everything was grey. She saw a young Myrtle sitting at the Ravenclaw table smiling happily. Catherine crossed her arms watching, Catherine looked over at the Slytherin table at a handsome boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes who seemed to have a evil gaze on Myrtle.

Myrtle stood up and walked towards Catherine humming, Catherine smiled "Hi Myrt-" suddenly Myrtle walked straight through Catherine.

Catherine looked at Tom who was standing up and walking towards Myrtle. Catherine turned her head and followed Tom.

Everything in Hogwarts looked so different nothing looked the same except for where the fire lanterns were.

"Hey, little girl" Tom's voice sounded, Catherine stopped and watched as Myrtle turned her head

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Myrtle, you?"

"Tom"

"Well it's nice to meet you Tom"

"So what are you doing, roaming the halls alone?"

"I'm just going back to my dormitory"

"Well, the halls of Hogwarts aren't exactly safe for a first year at night"

"I can deal with it"Myrtle said crossing her arms, Tom narrowed his eyes before shoving Myrtle into the wall

"LET GO OF ME!" Myrtle screamed

Catherine closed her eyes before opening her eyes to find herself back in the girls bathroom. Myrtle put her wand away, "What happened that night?" Catherine asked

"He beat me up"

The bell rung and Catherine heard students outside walking past

"Well, I've gotta go to lunch.. thanks for the information" Catherine said before walking out of the girls bathroom adjusting her skirt. Scorpius walked past

"Scorpius!" Catherine yelled running after Scorpius dodging students, Scorpius stopped and moved to the side waiting for Catherine.

"What is it?" Scorpius said crossing his arms walking with Catherine,

"Did you know about Myrtle, the ghost?" Catherine asked

"Yeah I met her in the boys bathroom, she's a bit of a flirt" Scorpius said with a chuckle.

"What happened?" Catherine asked smiling with amusement

"Well I was getting rid of some liquids, when she was shall we say 'admiring' me" Scorpius explained going red. Catherine tried to stop herself from laughing but she couldn't stop.

"Oh shhh, it's not that funny. Albus also got 'flirted' with" Scorpius said

"Yeah, but alive girls do that to him already" Catherine said smiling

"For your information there are many girls who think I am attractive" Scorpius said looking at Catherine with silver eyes.

"Yeah but that's all, your permanently friend-zoned" Catherine said

"Oh and your not?" Scorpius said raising an eyebrow

"Yes, boys would date me in a second" Catherine said

"Right, so that's why you have, myself, Joffrey, Hugo, James, Albus, Louis and Fred as friends and nothing else. Seriously you have more boys as friends then girls" Scorpius said putting his hands into his pant pockets.


	12. Cpt 12 Lunch

Scorpius and Catherine arrived at the Great Hall, Albus and Joffrey were already sitting down next to each other chatting, Scorpius sat down next to Joffrey

"What's going on?"

"Oh Albus and I were just chatting about, Charms class and how Faith was looking at Albus" Joffrey said with a chuckle

Catherine sat down next to Albus. She looked around awkwardly, Albus glanced at Catherine

"Everything alright, Catherine?" he questioned, Catherine nodded

"Yes, everything is fine. Absolutely fine" Catherine said glaring at Scorpius.

Catherine watched as Jade walked to the Ravenclaw table and Darcie walked to the Hufflepuff table.

"So what's been going on with Louis?" Joffrey asked, Catherine hesitated for a moments

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please Catherine, everyone knows" Joffrey said smiling

"Knows what?" Catherine questioned

"That you fancy Louis Weasel-Bee" Scorpius said

"I wouldn't say that" Catherine said awkwardly crossing her arms

"Well you can't deny your jealous" Albus said. Catherine shrugged

"Whatever" she said taking an apple and taking a bite from it,

Albus, Scorpius and Joffrey began laughing.

Catherine grit her teeth before kicking Albus on the side of the leg

"OWWW what was that for psycho!?" Albus screamed

"I don't know what your talking about" Catherine said before taking another bite from her apple.

Headmaster Blackeye cleared his throat and the whole school went quiet

"First years have flying, then Charms and then dinner"

"Second years have herbology, then astronomy and then dinner"

"Third years have Care of Magical Creatures, then Potions and then dinner"

"Fourth years have Divination, then Dark Arts and then dinner"

"Fifth years have History of Magic, then Defence Against the dark arts and then dinner"

"Sixth years have Arithmancy, Alchemy and then dinner"

"And Seventh years have Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and then dinner"

"If you wish to be in the frog choir please meet Professor Rosewig in classroom 162C, for auditions. And quidditch try-outs will be out on the quidditch pitch during your first classes along with frog choir auditions"

Albus, Scorpius and Joffrey looked at each other

"So I guess all of you are going to quidditch try-outs?" Catherine said taking another bite from her apple,

"Yeah" Scorpius and Joffrey said, Catherine looked at Albus

"Well to keep my popularity status up I kinda have to" Albus said with a shrug.

"So are you gonna try for anything?" Albus asked smiling smugly. Catherine sighed

"Probably the frog choir" Joffrey said chuckling, Catherine narrowed her eyes

"Actually I was planning to try-out for quidditch..." Catherine said taking another bite from her apple. The boys' heads turned and stared at Catherine

"What position?" Scorpius asked drinking from his goblet, Catherine shrugged

"Seeker".

The boys' eyes widened "What?" they choked

Catherine stood up "You heard me" she purred before strutting out of Great Hall,

"What are you guys going for?" Scorpius squeaked

"Keeper" Albus said

"Beater" Joffrey said

"Man she's got some guts" Scorpius murmured.

Meanwhile Catherine made her way to quidditch try-outs...


	13. Cpt 13 At the Quidditch pitch with Louis

Catherine sat on the quidditch pitch waiting for everyone to arrive, she leaned on the side-line wall. Louis walked through the quidditch pitch gates onto the empty quidditch pitch. Catherine looked up

"Hi Louis" Catherine said standing up and walking over, Louis smiled

"Hello Catherine, good to see you. Are you here to watch or try-out?" Louis asked shifting his weight awkwardly.

"Trying out, you?"

"Trying out, so what are you trying out for?" Louis asked

"Seeker"

"I'm going for Beater"

Catherine nodded

"So who's going to be deciding who's what?" Catherine asked

"Well each house will try out one after the other, it will start with Gryffindor and will be judged by captain of the Gryffindor team Drake Willaburge. Then Ravenclaw and they will be judged by the captain of Ravenclaw team Teddy Lupin. Then it will be Hufflepuff judged by the captain of the Hufflepuff team Julia Stone and lastly Slytherin judged by Ryker Collins" Louis explained.

Catherine nodded before turning her head to see a skinny girl with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail,

"Hi Julia" Louis said giving the girl a wave

"Louis, nice to see you here" Julia said holding quidditch gear.

Albus, Scorpius and Joffrey walked onto the quidditch pitch

"Let's do this" Joffrey said followed by a huge group of students following

"Merlin is anyone in class?" Catherine murmured

"Nope" Louis said watching as Jade and Darcie walked up onto the benches and watched while Grace got into beater gear, shin guards, arm guards and boots.

"Ah Hassell your going for Beater too, could you imagine if we both got the position" Joffrey said smugly. Grace stood up straight

"Yeah every time Gryffindor and Slytherin played I would want to kill myself" Grace hissed,

"Oh I'm not that bad am I?" Joffrey questioned beginning to put on his guards and boots. Once he had finished putting his gear on Grace smiled

"Are you sure those guards are on tight?" she questioned

"Yeah why?" Joffrey said looking down, Grace gave Joffrey a swift kick to the shin

"Just checking" she murmured walking off

"OH MERLIN!" Joffrey yelled falling to the ground.

Catherine walked over to Grace

"Nice one" Catherine said smiling, Grace chuckled

"He had it coming".

Suddenly Teddy Lupin walked onto the quidditch pitch with Ryker Collins and a boy with short golden hair and dark eyes who Catherine straight away knew was Drake Willaburge.

"Right, Gryffindor get your brooms and get in the air, the rest of you watch from the benches" Drake Willaburge ordered. Ryker glared at Drake there was an obvious hate relationship between the two. Drake shoved past Ryker with his rather large muscular body, Catherine made her way to the benches and sat in between Jade and Darcie.

Grace grabbed a broom and pushed off the ground into the air

"How does she know how to fly when we haven't had flying lessons yet?" Catherine asked

"She comes from a family of quidditch players" Jade said itching at her cat ear.

"Why are your trying out when you don't know how to fly?" Darcie asked playing with her hair

"Ahh well, father kinda taught me" Catherine said looking out onto the quidditch field.

"So how's things going with Louis?" Jade asked a smiling crawling over her face, Catherine glared at Jade

"Jade, he's fourteen and I'm eleven. When I'm 18, he'll be 21" Catherine explained

"I asked how he is, not how old he is" Jade said

"He's fine..." Catherine murmured

"Has he broken up with his girlfriend?" Darcie asked, Catherine growled under her breath

"No...".


	14. Cpt 14 Quidditch try-outs pt 1

Catherine's dark blue eyes glanced at Louis as he walked up onto the benches wearing guards, Louis flashed a smile at Catherine.

"If I went out with him, all Slytherins including my brother would hate me" Catherine murmured

"How come?" Jade asked

"A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, a Weasley and a Rid-, I mean Malfoy..." Catherine explained

"Think about it like this, if you had children they would be, Cunning, Intelligent, Creative and Ambitious" Jade said a large smile grew on her face. Catherine looked at Jade rather confused

"What do you mean?"

"THE HOUSE PERSONALITIES, duh.." Jade exclaimed, Catherine laughed slightly standing up and walking up to a higher bench where Louis was sitting with his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"Hey Louis" Catherine said with a nervous smile as she sat down, Louis opened one eye and looked at Catherine and smiled.

"Hello" he said with his French accent lingering, Catherine smiled as the quidditch try-outs started.

Catherine watched as Grace shot past, holding the a bat in her hand. Louis didn't seemed to be watching the game but maybe what you would call 'napping'. Catherine sighed

"Louis?"

"Yeah?" Louis said looking back over at Catherine

"Do you love her?"

Louis chuckled awkwardly

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean"

"Well I think that your asking me a rather personal question" Louis said looking back at the sky. Catherine sighed

"Louis, have you ever felt like your whole life has been a lie?" Catherine questioned trying to change the subject, Louis shook his head

"No why?" he asked looking deeply into Catherine's eyes with understanding.

"I'm not the Malfoy's real daughter..." Catherine whispered, Louis hesitated before asking

"What do you mean?"

"Scorpius told me that mother and father found me on their doorstep eleven years ago. Since Draco or my fake dad was a deatheater he was ordered to keep me alive and safe. Or that's what I've heard anyway. Truthfully I'm the heir of Slytherin..." Catherine murmured.

"Voldermort is your?" Louis stopped to think about how Voldermort would be related to Catherine

"Grandfather" Catherine answered.

"Wow" Louis said looking back at the sky yet again

"Don't let Albus, James or Lily find out. They are the children of Harry Potter, Voldermort's nemesis"

"Scorpius got a note on the train, it said something about being in danger, and that the walls of Hogwarts won't save us this time. I don't know if it was to Scorpius or myself" Catherine said

"It could be talking about the Wizarding War" Louis said with a shrug

Catherine shrugged before looking up to see Grace walking up towards them,

"Man she looks exhausted" Catherine said, Louis sat up and looked at Grace

"She tries hard and then tries a little more"

"Hey guys" Grace said before sitting down next to Catherine

"Hey" Catherine and Louis answered

"Ravenclaw you're up!" Teddy Lupin called out from the quidditch field as Gryffindor student ran past him up onto the benches.

Louis made sure his guards were tight before standing up and walking down, Catherine sighed before seeing a boy with dark brown hair that was flicked at the ends but had seemed to be dyed a light brown-orange at the ends as well, his dark brown eyes met Catherine.

As he walked past Catherine raised an eyebrow before turning to Grace

"Who's he?" Catherine asked

"Lochlyn James Davis, Pure-blood, Second year. Probably the most popular boy in Gryffindor" Grace answered beginning to take of her guards.

Catherine looked up and watched the Ravenclaw try-outs, Louis shot towards a ball holding the bat tightly in his hand. Catherine's hands clenched into fists as a Bludger came at Louis as he hit the other bludger. Catherine breathed in sharply her eyes wide with worry. Louis turned his head to the bludger coming towards him, he quickly shot down and let the bludger zoom overhead. Catherine took a deep breath

"Seriously?" Grace murmured, Catherine glared at Grace

"Oh shut up" she said smiling slightly.

Suddenly a girl with frizzy red hair shot past, Catherine knew that the girl was seeker as the girl was chasing after the Golden Snitch. Suddenly a whistle blew

"Okay we're gonna take a little break before doing try-outs for Slytherin and Hufflepuff" Headmaster Blackeye yelled with a rather husky voice.

Teddy Lupin stood up "Ravenclaw beaters are Louis Weasley and Lorcan Scamander, our keeper is Lysander Scamander and our seeker is Rose Weasley.. Thank you" Teddy Lupin called out rather loudly.

Drake Willaburge stood up "Gryffindor your Beaters are Grace Hassell and Lochlyn Davis, your keeper is Ryan McLaggen and our seeker is James Potter".

Grace jumped up "YAY!", Lochlyn walked over

"Congratulations Hassell, you did really well" Lochlyn said with a coy smile

"Thanks" Grace said

"Congratulations on you positon as Beater as well Lochlyn" Catherine said with a smile

"And you are?"

"Catherine Riddle" Catherine froze

"I mean... Malfoy" Catherine continued

"Well Malfoy, it's been... great, meeting you" Lochlyn said before walking off.

"I seriously don't think I met someone so rude in my life" Catherine said crossing her arms watching Lochlyn leave.


	15. Cpt 15 Quidditch Tryouts pt 2

Catherine looked around not seeing Louis

"Where'd Louis go?" she asked Grace,

"How am I suppose to know?" Grace answered standing up and walked down onto the quidditch pitch, Catherine sighed resting her head in the palms of her hands.

She suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she quickly turned around to see Vince Longbottom smiling at her dorkily.

"Oh hey Vince" she murmured

"What's going on?" Vince asked jumping down and sitting next to Catherine

"Louis has disappeared..." Catherine murmured.

"Ummm actually..." Vince said looking over at Louis who was onto the other side of the quidditch pitch talking to a pretty girl with long golden hair.

Catherine looked over and looked at Louis with saddened eyes, her ears started fill with tear and she ran off the quidditch pitch crying.

Catherine ran through the halls of Hogwarts crying,

"Catherine you're going to miss trials!" Vince yelled running after Catherine.

"I don't care" Catherine said behind tears,

Vince ran in front of Catherine and grabbed her arm

"Catherine, Pull yourself together. He's a boy, he's a lot older. He is never going to see you as anything more then a friend. Just get over him!" Vince yelled,

Catherine's lip quivered

"You don't understand!" she yelled

"Oh I don't understand? You try having a crush on a girl who doesn't see you as 'boyfriend material', it's annoying" Vince hissed

"Who?" Catherine asked

"That is something I'll never tell you" Vince said before letting go of Catherine's arm and walking off to the Quidditch pitch.

Catherine watched Vince leave, she shook her head and chuckled slightly

"Why, is he always right?" she murmured before turning to follow Vince.

Once she had gotten back onto the quidditch pitch, she saw the Hufflepuff captain and the Slytherin captain standing in the middle of the field with all the students sitting on the benches. Catherine froze as everyone's eyes went on her.

"Psst... up here" she heard Vince call from the top row of benches, Catherine looked up at Vince and scampered to him and sat next him.

"As I was saying, anyone trying out for the Slytherin team. Come down here" Ryker called, Scorpius, Joffrey, Catherine and Albus stood up and walked down to the quidditch pitch.

Joffrey looked up at Grace who was sitting on benches her legs bouncing up and down nervously, her fingers were crush and her eyes were on Joffrey.

Catherine picked up her broom and took to the air,

"Catherine if you get the Golden Snitch, you will get Seeker but if Ashton get's the Golden Snitch he'll get the position. Ready set GO!" Ryker instructed.

Catherine watched as the small golden ball with wings swiftly flew past her, she looked at Ashton he was a rather mean looking boy with dark hair and brown eyes, he had a rather tough, muscular body. He was around fourteen, he smirked at Catherine before shooting past her. Catherine flew after Ashton, she went as fast as she could.

Joffrey flew past with his bat hitting a bludger into the goals, Grace jumped slightly her fingers seemed to cross tighter.

"Come on... Fail" she murmured.

Joffrey smirked at Grace and stuck his tongue out teasingly before continuing to play. Grace took out her 10 inch, Ash, unicorn her wand and aimed it at Joffrey

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Louis said standing behind Grace.

Grace turned her head "But-"

"Gryiffindor and Slytherin don't always verse, just let him show his talent" Louis said,

Grace growled under her breath

"Ugh, fine" she said putting her wand away.

Catherine flew faster and faster before reaching out to grab the snitch, Ashton knocked Catherine out of the air and she fell to the ground. Everyone gasped and looked around for the Golden snitch.

Louis ran down from the benches holding his wand tight,

"Catherine!" he called shaking Catherine gently.

Darcie, Jade and Grace ran down to Catherine was lying on the ground motionless, Louis suddenly noticed something in Catherine hand.

He reached his hand to her hand and grabbed what was in her hand, everyone gasped

"The golden snitch" everyone murmured in amazement at the thing in Louis hand.

Catherine's eyes opened,

"Catherine you got the golden snitch" Louis said. Catherine sat up

"Really?" she said looking at him and then at the snitch

"Yes" he answered smiling. A whistle blew

"Slytherin, your chasers are Millicent Remorez, William Burt and Scorpius Malfoy, your beaters are Joffrey Parkinson and Gemma Glearman. Your keeper is Albus Potter, and your seeker is Catherine Malfoy" Ryker yelled.

Louis looked at Catherine

"Mr Weasley can you take Miss Malfoy to the hospital wing?" Headmaster Blackeye instructed, Louis nodded

"Can you get up?" he asked, Catherine tried to stand

"No" she answered falling back to the ground. Louis sighed

"Put your arms around my neck" he said,

Catherine wrapped arms around his neck.

Louis picked Catherine up and walked towards the Hogwarts castle,

Vince watched and grit his teeth

"That should be me" he whispered...


End file.
